


选择Sexy Anime Female的不幸后果

by hydrviolence



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, 〈物語〉シリーズ - 西尾維新 | Monogatari series - Nisio Isin
Genre: Deishū Kaiki!Squip, M/M, Sengoku Nadeko!Squip
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 警告：特别傻Jeremy和Michael的刷牙play（刷牙play梗来自物语系列）Jeremy选了Sexy Anime Female模式，没想到出现的是千石抚子!Squip。Jeremy受到严重惊吓，想切换回基努·里维斯!Squip时发生故障，出现的是贝木泥舟!Squip。当然，贝木泥舟是个骗子。





	选择Sexy Anime Female的不幸后果

那个周六晚上，本来应该是一个愉快的电子游戏之夜。  
但是，眼下，迈克·梅尔仰面躺他家地下室的沙发上，头枕着沙发扶手，像个白痴一样大张着嘴，双眼直视天花板。  
他保持张嘴姿态已经有十一分钟零三十八秒，这段宝贵的经历让他领悟到一个世间少有人知的真理，那就是：如果长时间张着嘴，两颊都会发酸。  
原来人类并不适合长时间长着嘴，迈克想。觉得非常的不舒服，不过为了杰里米，他还是能忍一忍，配合一下。  
杰里米·海瑞在做什么呢？  
杰里米·海瑞手握粉色牙刷，一脸严肃、微微眯着眼睛，如操作手术一般，仔仔细细地给张着嘴的迈克刷牙。

在愉快的周六晚间，出现这种场面，完全要怪SQUIP。  
杰里米如愿购入SQUIP。  
杰里米合着绿色激浪服下SQUIP。  
SQUIP启动。  
“呃……”杰里米看着眼前出现的人物，“你看起来像基努·里维斯。”  
“这是预设的默认模式。”SQUIP基努·里维斯回答，“你也可以设置成肖恩·康纳利。”  
“哇！”  
“或者，杰克·尼科尔森。”  
杰里米觉得这个还是算了。  
“或者，性感的日漫女性角色。”  
“等等……”杰里米说。  
“有何吩咐？”  
“性感的日漫女性角色？”  
“没错。”  
“可以把你设置成性感的日漫女性？”  
“是的。”  
“好，我选这个。”杰里米·海瑞搓着手，“性感的日漫女性角色！”  
“好的，这就……”SQUIP答道，说着声音就突然变了，“设置完成！”完完全全变成了少女的声音，还是非常可爱的少女声音。  
在刚才基努·里维斯站立的位置，站着一个日漫女性角色，看起来十四五岁年纪，穿着一件白色吊带连衣裙，果然是非常非常可爱，简直魔性可爱。  
等一下！杰里米感觉很有点不对劲。  
不是说性感吗？！可这不是性感啊！分明只是可爱。而且女孩年纪有点小吧……胸也有点小吧……啊，不不不，他不该这样盯着小孩的胸部，即使只是SQUIP的胸部也不该。感觉好像恋童癖，不好不好很不好。他选性感日漫女性的时候，想的可是草薙素子啊！  
杰里米往后缩了一点。  
日漫女孩双手一拍，用可爱的少女音开口了：“好高兴！大叔你是抚子的第三千四百六十二号信徒！”  
什么？“大叔？”杰里米不知道该从哪里问起，“三千四百六十二……信徒？”  
“不是大叔吗？”日漫女孩心不在焉地自说自话，走到桌边，轻巧地一跳上，跃上桌来，在桌边坐下，垂下双腿。  
“……我是高中生。”  
“原来和历哥哥一样是高中生。”日漫女孩点了点头，仍然漫不经心，“你有什么想要祈求抚子帮你达成的愿望？”  
杰里米没想到这么快就进入了正题。“我想……变得……酷一些。”  
“是要追求女孩子吗？”  
哇！居然被一眼看穿目的，SQUIP毕竟是SQUIP，即使是少女形态的SQUIP，杰里米对此印象深刻。“我……有一个暗恋的女生。”  
“暗恋啊！”日漫少女突然来了兴趣，对杰里米招招手，“你来……”  
杰里米往前蹭了半步。  
“我跟你讲。”日漫少女声音低了下去，“比起两情相悦，还是单恋更幸福！”  
“啥？”  
“所以，还是劝你维持这样暗恋、单恋、没有回应的爱恋状态为好。”日漫少女笑着，晃着双腿，唱歌似的说，“一直这样暗恋下去，就是最幸福的啦。”  
“……不！”为什么SQUIP不但不帮他，还口口声声劝他对克莉丝汀单相思最好？！  
“杀掉最好。”日漫少女嘴角微翘，用可爱的声音说。  
“什么？！”杰里米往后跳了一步。这时候，他才注意到日漫少女的头发不是由发丝构成，而是一条一条的蛇。她是什么？美杜莎吗？  
“是呀！”日漫少女压根儿没有注意杰里米的惊恐情绪，眼睛明亮、可爱依旧地继续教导杰里米，“暗恋对象死了，你就可以永远地、没有任何阻碍地继续暗恋他了。他完完全全不会干扰到你暗恋他！”  
“设置！设置！”杰里米·海瑞尖叫起来，“我要换回基努·里维斯！！！”  
嗞——  
卡死了。  
日漫少女的画面卡在那里，配着“沙沙沙沙”白噪音一样的声音。  
SQUIP居然会死机？！  
突然，沙沙声消失了，日漫少女的形象变成了一个黑色空洞。  
接着，黑色空洞形状变了，变幻出另一个人形。  
杰里米可以确定这是个男人，看来设置成功。“基努·里维斯！”杰里米叫道。  
“不是。”黑色的人形显现出相貌的衣着，是一个男性日漫人物，“我是安全模式。”  
“安全模式？！”  
“设置时出现错误。”男性日漫人物淡定地回答，“那孩子疯得太厉害了。”  
“你是说……刚才的女孩。”杰里米问。  
“当然。”男性日漫人物说，“不然你以为是谁？”  
杰里米打量着SQUIP的新形象。新形象跟基努·里维斯一样，也穿着一身黑衣。至于酷劲儿……如果说基努·里维斯可以用“酷”形容，眼下这个人物就该用“寒冷刺骨”形容。准确地说，安全模式从骨子里透出一股阴沉、不详的气息。如果SQUIP有骨头的话。  
“SQUIP在自行修复，但是一时无法恢复默认设置。”安全模式说，“所以，现在只好由我来给你服务了。当然，我是不可能白干活儿的。”  
杰里米看着安全模式。  
安全模式也看着他。“我还是开门见山吧，如果我帮你追求暗恋对象成功。你准备付多少？”  
“我已经付过钱了。”杰里米告诉SQUIP。没错，他购买SQUIP的时候已经交过钱了，现在，他的SQUIP居然又在问他要钱！  
“没付到我手里。”安全模式摊手。  
“但……但……你只是个芯片，只是一段程序。你怎么收钱？”杰里米问，“你……怎么可能有钱包，或者银行账户。”  
“哦……”安全模式皱了一下眉，“我忘了这点。”他摇摇头，“从这件事中，能够学到的教训是：世界是令人失望的，即使是在电子计算机的虚拟世界里也是一样。”  
杰里米莫名其妙。  
“好了。既然你不会付钱，我也没法收钱，那就先告辞了。再见，不送。”安全模式说完，消失了。  
杰里米已经开始接受这个事实：他的钱，算是白花了。

但是，当他回到家之后，SQUIP又自行启动了。安全模式再次出现在杰里米眼前。  
“我发现无处可去、无事可做、无钱可赚。”安全模式解释，“于是决定，既然如此，闲着也是闲着，不如教授你一两招阿良良木历式绝技。”  
“阿良良木历……”杰里米舌头有点打结，“……式绝技？那是什么？”  
“追求女生的必胜法宝！”  
搞不好没准儿钱没有白花。杰里米打起一点精神。  
“首先，如果你自慰，一定要告诉女生。她们会喜欢你的坦诚。”  
……真的吗？  
“看A片，买A书，也要光明正大，做堂堂正正的人。”安全模式拍了一把杰里米的肩膀，“其次，对女生要足够绅士。”  
这条建议……也许、没准、可能……肯定没有用！杰里米思谋着。  
“当女生需要时，万死不辞地提供帮助。”安全模式似乎想起了什么，口气一变，说，“对了，我忘记了一个非常关键的前提。所有追求女生的绝技，都需要有这个前提条件存在，才可以使用。”  
“什么前提条件？”杰里米问。  
“强壮的身体。”安全模式问，“你的身体足够强韧吗？”  
“呃……还……”杰里米后悔懒于锻炼了，“……可能不够。”  
“你能够在被扯掉双臂时继续战斗吗？”安全模式问，“被开膛破肚、挖肝掏心，还能保持活着吗？被拍扁脑袋也可以再站起来，再长出一个脑袋吗？”  
……SQUIP这是什么毛病？！“……不能。”杰里米告诉他。  
“不能？”  
“不能！”杰里米叫道。  
安全模式耸耸肩。“那就抱歉爱莫能助了。阿良良木历式绝技只有在身体足够强韧怎么拍都打不死的情况下使用。”  
杰里米抬手捂住眼睛，他给自己招来了怎样一台聪慧的计算机。  
“不过……”安全模式慢慢悠悠地卖着关子，“也许有个办法？”  
“……什么？”  
“交朋友会降低做人的强度。”安全模式告诉他。  
“这是啥意思？”  
“交朋友，会让人变得脆弱。”安全模式大模大样地说，“你脆弱，是因为你有朋友。踹掉朋友，你就能变得强韧，然后获得暗恋女生的青睐。”  
“你让我踹掉迈克？！”  
“原来他叫迈克。”安全模式满意地点点头，“姓是什么？”  
“梅尔。迈克·梅尔。等一下，我为什么要回答你这个？”正确的问题应该是：SQUIP为什么要问他这个？  
“因为你想回答。”安全模式悠然的回应，“说起来，还有一项必杀技。不需要身体强韧，也可以做的事情。”  
“别卖关子了，说吧。”  
“刷牙。”

于是，就出现了本文开头的一幕。  
其实杰里米也不太明白他是怎么被SQUIP说服的。  
“刷牙？”  
“没错，刷牙。”  
“太荒唐了！”  
“不不不，正好相反。你看，很多在过去被普遍认为是荒唐的事，在现在看来是无比正常且正确的。比如，过去人们都相信世界是个平板。在当时，认为世界像个橙子一样圆溜溜，这是荒唐的。但是看看我们现在怎么认识世界。刷牙也是同理，你现在认为给女生刷牙是件荒唐事，但是等着看吧，很快它就会成为情侣间亲热行为的新潮流，而你是潮流的引领者。难道不酷吗？想想吧，杰里米·海瑞，到时候，克莉丝汀有什么理由忽视你呢？”  
杰里米有点动摇了。  
接着，安全模式详细地向杰里米解释为什么为他人刷牙，或者让他人给自己刷牙，是一件远胜过接吻爱抚、充满挑逗意味和性暗示、会令女生脸红心跳性奋起来，进而倾心不已的事情。  
……确实很有说服力。  
所幸，杰里米好歹还是有点残存的理智，他仍然只是半信半疑。“真的吗？”  
“当然！”安全模式信誓旦旦，“不信的话，你可以试试。”  
“试试？”  
“对，试试。”  
“但是，没有……女生……会……我该怎么跟女生说，我想给她们刷牙？”杰里米问。  
“这个嘛。一开始就在女生身上尝试，难度是有一点大。”安全模式点着头，“可以在你朋友身上试，看看他的反应。”  
就这样，在周六晚上，杰里米如约来到迈克家打游戏的时候，带着一只崭新的牙刷。  
“你想……给我刷牙？”  
“……嗯……是。”尴尬。  
“SQUIP让你这么干的？”  
“……是。”尴尬。  
迈克摸摸杰里米的额头。“我觉得安装SQUIP是个坏主意，能把它卸掉吗？你还好吗？”  
“我……应该还好。”杰里米说，然后把安全模式SQUIP对他讲的话跟迈克重述了一遍，“你看，人接吻都是用嘴，对吧。”  
迈克点点头。  
“嘴是很敏感的部位。当然，还有其他部位也很敏感。”杰里米很明显没有安全模式SQUIP的说服力，“比如内衣下面的部分。所以亲热的时候……”他结巴，“那时候，就，抚摸和接吻。因为不是自己，是其他人碰触，就会特别敏感，然后就会……呃，那个……”  
“明白，明白。”  
“刷牙会更进一步。刷牙是个人的、私密的事情，如果让人来做，来碰触敏感的地方，就会……你明白……就是同理。”  
“明白。”  
“所以，刷牙。”杰里米总结，略微松了口气，“SQUIP说给别人刷牙，或者让别人给自己刷牙，类似于接吻或亲热。”  
“所以，你想给我刷牙……其实是你想跟我……尝试亲热？”迈克问。  
杰里米脸红到了脖子。“不不不，”他感到很难表达，“就是……试试。想看看你……感觉是什么。看看刷牙是不是像SQUIP说的……那样……”  
“好吧。”迈克耸耸肩，在沙发上躺下来，“我就当一次试验品。”  
杰里米去润湿了牙刷（全新的牙刷！还是粉色的！），抹上一点牙膏，深吸一口气，拿出和女生亲热的心理准备，握紧牙刷把，走到沙发边。  
迈克已经张开嘴了。  
“别紧张。”SQUIP安全模式拍拍杰里米的肩膀，“慢慢来。”  
漫长的刷牙活动开始了。  
“不要只对着臼齿刷，”安全模式从旁指导，“你能不能稍微有点儿情趣，用牙刷背面碰碰他的舌尖。对对，也要用刷毛蹭下牙龈，稍微轻柔一点……”  
如此刷了十五分钟之后。  
“现在可以了。”安全模式说。  
杰里米收回牙刷。“你感觉怎么样？SQUIP说可以了。”他问迈克。  
迈克摇摇头，用双手捧着腮帮子，坐起来。  
“怎么样？”杰里米问。  
迈克从沙发上站起来，走进卫生间，吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，漱了漱口，抹掉脸上溅的牙膏沫。  
杰里米跟了过去。“怎么样？”  
“下巴发酸。”迈克说，揉了揉腮帮子，又活动了一下下颌。  
“哦。”杰里米说，相当失望，转头瞪视安全模式SQUIP，“刷牙没效果。他没感觉！”  
安全模式SQUIP一点儿也没有因尝试失败产生情绪波动，当然，也不可能有。他仍然泰然自若。“大概因为你的朋友体质比较特殊，无法体会到刷牙的妙处。不妨你亲自尝试一下，亲身体会一把，就知道被人刷牙的感觉了。像过电一样，相信我。”  
杰里米把牙刷塞进迈克手里。“你来给我刷牙。”  
被刷牙酷刑伺候了十五分钟的迈克，很高兴有机会报复回来。  
这就轮到杰里米躺在沙发上，靠着沙发扶手，像个二傻一样大张着嘴，被迈克刷了十五分钟牙。  
结果是，实验可重复！  
杰里米获得了迈克获得的体验——腮帮子发酸，加极致的无聊。  
十五分钟一到，杰里米就奔卫生间漱口去了。  
“这事简直太没劲了！”吐掉嘴里的水，杰里米一边拿毛巾擦脸，一边抱怨。  
“是啊。”迈克赞同，“你想想，如果刷牙类似亲热，那去找牙医补牙应该就是……SM了。”  
“会有SM爱好者在补牙的时候硬了吗？”  
“我怎么知道。”  
杰里米又转向安全模式SQUIP——现在这家伙一副事不关己看热闹的样子。  
“你是个骗子！刷牙根本不能……完全不像亲热……”杰里米告诉他。  
“恭喜你终于发现我是个骗子。我当然是骗子。从这件事中，应该获得的教训是：不要默认其他人是诚实的。”安全模式SQUIP居然在继续说教，“不过，话说回来，你真的知道跟人亲热是什么感觉吗？你有与人接吻的经验吗？”  
杰里米感觉遭受打击。为什么他要被他买来的SQUIP打击？！“我……”  
“没有，对吧？”安全模式SQUIP居高临下地看着杰里米，“我猜你的朋友也从没有与人接吻过。”  
杰里米看看迈克。“大概……没有。”  
“这就是了。你们既没有跟人亲热过，也没有接过吻。所以怎么知道接吻和亲热的感觉呢？也许，当你们亲吻一个人的时候，会感觉和刷牙没什么区别。”安全模式SQUIP侃侃而谈，“也许，接吻的感觉和刷牙一样。也许，你们都是无性恋，根本不会因亲吻、爱抚被撩起性欲。”  
鉴于他确实没有与人接吻过，杰里米实在没法反驳接吻和刷牙感觉不一样。  
“感到困惑吗？”安全模式SQUIP没完没了，“担心自己在接吻时，感觉和刷牙一样无聊？你可以现在就试试。”  
“试试？”  
“吻一下迈克试试，看看是不是和刷牙感觉一样。”  
“呃……但是……”  
“有什么关系呢？他是你的朋友，他不会在意的。吻一下相当于互相帮助增加彼此的人生体验。朋友之间互相帮助，尝试更丰富多彩的人生不是一件好事吗？而且，很可能你吻他的感觉和刷牙一样。根本没什么感觉。八成根本没有感觉。试一下就知道了。”  
杰里米深吸了一口气，转过身面对迈克，然后吻在迈克嘴唇上。  
该死的SQUIP！  
感觉跟刷牙完全不一样！！！  
简直……  
等一下……杰里米一边大喘气，一边推开迈克往后退了一步。  
迈克已经完全惊呆，脸红得和西红柿没有任何区别。“这……”迈克说，“你……”  
“……跟刷牙不一样。”杰里米实在不知道该说什么，他也满脸通红，红得跟熟龙虾一样，“我……只是……”他还是转向安全模式SQUIP。  
安全模式SQUIP一副百无聊赖的样子看着他。  
“我有感觉！接吻就像……就像……柔软……电击！跟刷牙完全不一样！！！”  
“很好，你发现了。”安全模式SQUIP说，“恭喜你再度被骗了。我跟你说什么来着，你应该获得的教训是：不要默认其他人是诚实的。但你就是学不会，是不是。”  
杰里米张着嘴，说不出话来。SQUIP这个混蛋！他还为这么个骗他玩的混蛋东西付了钱！  
“我得走了，有事要管，有钱要赚。”安全模式SQUIP抱着双臂，“喝上一瓶红色激浪，你就能把我卸载。我知道你朋友家有这东西。”  
“迈克！”杰里米转向迈克。  
“什么？”迈克还用手指压着嘴唇。  
“有红色激浪吧？”

拿红色激浪卸载掉骗子SQUIP后，杰里米和迈克舒舒服服地靠在沙发里。  
杰里米把安装SQUIP以后发生的一切——SQUIP说的和做的，都跟迈克讲了。  
“他骗我吻了你，还想骗我给女生刷牙！”杰里米仍然不高兴呢。  
迈克笑了。“所幸你没有给女生刷牙。”  
“是啊。”杰里米想了想，“也没有实现可能。你想想，我怎么可能说服女生让我给她们刷牙。太扯了。我怎么会相信他？！”  
“现在感觉还好吗？”迈克问，“有没有残留，或者后遗症？”  
“没有，似乎完全卸载了。”杰里米说，又想了想，“嗯……你想不想……”  
“什么？”  
“再……尝试一下？”  
“再刷十五分钟牙？”  
“不不，”杰里米说，“不刷牙。接吻。”他脸又红了，尴尬，“我是说……”他把视线转向膝盖，“刚才……我们……没时间……太快了，没时间体会和刷牙的区别……要不要再试一下？”  
“当然。”  
“就试一下。”杰里米想着理由，当然，绝对是骗人的理由，“这样以后面对女生的时候就会……比较镇定，因为知道…………”  
他没能说完。  
因为，这回迈克先吻了他。

 

 

完


End file.
